When Fates and Feelings Collide
by SlayerTeam
Summary: A Mutant X/DA cross-over with a hint of Buffy. Everybody teams up and it's gonna be the ultimate showdown. !!!UPDATED CHAP 4!!!
1. Getting to Know Each Other

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters or places (or everything that DOESN'T belong to us) of Dark Angel, Mutant X or BtVS. We don't own the songs in it either. We DO own Hayley Starr (owner: DarkStar), Alexandra Hunter (owner: Maxie-moo), Kris Krayton, Gigi Livibido and the band This End Up or Down (mentioned as TUEoD). You touch 'm without asking and all hell WILL break loose!!! Thou have been warned...YEAH RIGHT!  
  
A's.N.: This is set in an A.U., so we've been messing with time (and people) a bit. And everyone's in Vancouver. The characters Hayley and Alex are bassed on the writers and Kris and Gigi on two of their friends. O yeah, the BtVS teams are just guest starring.... ;) Things printed like this *....* are thoughts and like this #....# are lyrics.  
  
Dedication: Maxie: "All DA fans out there!!!"  
  
DarkStar: "uhh... Do we REALLY need to do this?"  
  
Maxie: "YES! Now GET GOING!"  
  
DarkStar: "Okay, alright..." clears throat "I'd like to dedicate this to all mutants and freaks out there. And of course the readers... There I did it can we start now???"  
  
Maxie: "Yeah let's do just that... Hold on everyone this is one HELL of a ride!!! WEEHAA!!"  
  
When Fates and Feelings Collide  
  
Written by: Slayerteam.  
  
CHAPTER 1: Getting to know each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the Magic Box:  
  
Anya is helping a few customers at the counter when Buffy walks in.  
  
Giles sees Buffy: "Goodafternoon Buffy."  
  
"Hey Giles... what are ya doin'?"  
  
"Willow found an old book with a prophecy gave it to me"  
  
"A prophecy? What prophecy? Is it fun?!"  
  
"I don't know I only found a part of a sentence: forth the Coming unless the Slayer..."  
  
"Oh... the Slayer? That means some ass-kicking to do for me right?"  
  
"Buffy we have to take this seriously! Prophecies aren't meant for fun you know"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know but what's the Coming anyway?"  
  
"I have no idea but I know an old friend who might..."  
  
  
  
At the Sanctuary:  
  
Adam is working in the lab when he suddenly hears a noise. He looks around but doesn't see anyone.  
  
"Who's there?" he asks but gets no answer. *Okay, you're really getting paranoid right now*. He turns around and sees Max.  
  
"Who are you?" he demands.  
  
"Someone who knows that you can make a cure for a virus" she answers.  
  
"Would this someone have a name?"  
  
"That's not important"  
  
"Okay, Not Important. I don't make cures for strangers"  
  
"Look I don't wanna fight..."  
  
"Neither do I..."  
  
Shalimar walks in: "I wanna play" and her eyes flash.  
  
"Better call of your muscle doc."  
  
"Not unless you tell me who you are, how you found this place and how you got here"  
  
Logan, Alex, Zack, OC and Sketchy walk in.  
  
"Oh looky... More toys for me to play with..." Shalimar says looking for a good brawl.  
  
"Shalimar, back off... I think these people only want to talk, now what's your name?" Adam tries again.  
  
"I'm Max, this is Logan, Alec, Zack, OC and Sketchy" Max answers "we heard you do wonders with DNA"  
  
"I might." Adam says.  
  
"Ever heard of something called a retro-virus?" Logan asks.  
  
"Sure, a creation of the government to keep their soldiers in check. It's specifically targeted to the DNA of one person"  
  
Suddenly there's a white flash and they all run out of the lab. They find the Scoobies.  
  
"GILES?!" "Adam..."  
  
"What are you doing here and how did you get here?"  
  
"That would be my fault." Willow says "I used a teleportationspell to get us here"  
  
Max looks at Willow and asks: "A WHAT NOW?!"  
  
"We came to asks you about a prophecy" Giles says.  
  
"A prophecy? That's a long time ago. What does it say?" Adam replies.  
  
"I only have a part of a sentence: forth the Coming unless the Slayer"  
  
"Hold up, stop, now wait a minute. The Coming?!" Max says.  
  
"Yes, do you know anything about it?" Giles asks.  
  
"White's a part of it. He created it or something like that. All we know is that it's supposed to get rid of all the transgenics." Alec answers.  
  
"How do you know that?" Buffy asks.  
  
"Well, we're." Alec starts to say.  
  
"Alec, wait. We don't know if we can trust them." Max says.  
  
"Max is right." Zack says.  
  
Everyone looked up when Emma, Brennan and Jesse came in.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Jesse asks.  
  
"Adam, here are the new mutants we had to bring in." Brennan says.  
  
"Plenty of babes.hmm, I think I'm gonna like it here." Hayley says.  
  
"Shut up! Let's see if we can find out why we are here, first. Then you can start drooling." Alexandra replies.  
  
"Why are we here? Why are we here? She needs to know, somebody please answer so I can start drooling!"  
  
Alex slaps Hayley in the back of her head.  
  
"Auwie"  
  
"Are you sure these are the new mutants?" Shalimar asks.  
  
"The new what-ants?" Alex asks.  
  
"Hey! I'm no ant! Do I look like an ant to you, Alex?"  
  
"No, you look like someone who just escaped from the crazy-bin." Alex answers.  
  
"Yeah, okay. I can deal with that. I mean that's where we met, right? Anyway, who are y'all calling mutants?"  
  
"Before we go any further, what ARE new mutants?" Sketchy asks.  
  
"New mutants are people with special powers." Adam replies.  
  
"Ohw.Freaks!" Hayley says earning yet another slap in the face but this time by Shalimar.  
  
"We are NOT freaks!" She says. "We are gifted."  
  
"With what? The ability to bitch slap people across the face real hard? I mean if that's the case, then Alex is most definitely one of yours!"  
  
"Oh.Just shut up, Hayley!"  
  
"We have different kind of powers. I'm a psionic, Shal is a feral, Jesse is a molecular and Brennan an elemental." Emma says.  
  
"Oh. Well, as far as we know we're not any of that." Alex says.  
  
"Our records show that you have superhuman strength." Adam says.  
  
"I am like that." Hayley confesses.  
  
"You are?" Alex asks.  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Kewl"  
  
"What about you Alex? Why are you so strong?" Alec asks.  
  
"That's because I'm a transgenic." Alex explains.  
  
"Wait a minute.You're a transgenic?" Max asks.  
  
"Yup, I have been my whole 16-long life." Alex replies. "What are you anyway, Hayl?"  
  
"Well, uhm.I'm a psionic and a feral."  
  
"What, you're both?" Brennan asks. "Is that possible?"  
  
"Yes, it is. I guess." Adam says. "Your parents were new mutants?"  
  
"Yeah, my dad's a feral and my mom's a psionic."  
  
"Yes, well.while this DNA problem is truly remarkable, we need to focus on the real problem." Giles says.  
  
"The prophecy is incomplete, we need to find out what The Coming exactly is and to do that we have to find the rest of the prophecy." Tara says.  
  
"Yeah but where do we look?" Xander asks.  
  
"We don't have to look. White has the rest of it. I saw it a few weeks ago, I didn't have time to read or swipe it because I was trying to escape from his goons. They captured me and I didn't feel like sticking around so got out of there as fast as I could." Alex says.  
  
"So that's where you were, I wondered. I figured you got arrested again for stealing as usual." Hayley says.  
  
"I'll never live this one down, will I? I only stole some things ONCE and it was because I needed the money to buy Tryptophan." Alex replies.  
  
"Yeah, right and men buy the Playboy for the interesting articles, Alex." Hayley says.  
  
"You got that right." OC says.  
  
"If we are to work this out, we need to team-up." Adam suggests.  
  
"Yes, we should do exactly that." Giles says. "Because all skills are needed in all the teams, we need to have at least one of each group in a team."  
  
"Well, if we're gonna work as a team we might as well introduce ourselves." Buffy says.  
  
"She's right." Adam says.  
  
"I'm Emma, that's Shalimar, Brennan, Jesse and Adam."  
  
"I'm Xander, that's Buffy, Willow, Tara, Giles and Spike."  
  
"I'm Zack, that's Max, Alec, Logan, OC and Sketchy."  
  
"I'm Hayley Starr and this idiot here is Alexandra Hunter."  
  
"Giles, you make the teams." Adam says.  
  
"Alright, Team #1: Hayley, Shalimar, Zack, Willow, Brennan, Buffy and Xander, Team #2: Alexandra, Max, Emma, Tara, Alec, Jesse and Spike. OC, Sketchy and Logan, you stay here and help Adam and me." Giles says.  
  
"What is it exactly that we have to do?" Brennan asks.  
  
"Find White and get the rest of the prophecy, we'll see from there. I heard White was in town, so Team #1, you take Genomex. Team #2 take the south and east part of the town and go to the warehouses." Adam answers.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Zack says and both teams leave to find White.  
  
A's.N.: Please Review! 


	2. Captured

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters or places (or everything that DOESN'T belong to us) of Dark Angel, Mutant X or BtVS. We don't own the songs in it either. We DO own Hayley Starr (owner: DarkStar), Alexandra Hunter (owner: Maxie-moo), Kris Krayton, Gigi Livibido and the band This End Up or Down (mentioned as TUEoD). You touch 'm without asking and all hell WILL break loose!!! Thou have been warned...YEAH RIGHT!  
  
A's.N.: This is set in an A.U., so we've been messing with time (and people) a bit. And everyone's in Vancouver. The characters Hayley and Alex are bassed on the writers and Kris and Gigi on two of their friends. O yeah, the BtVS teams are just guest starring.... ;) Things printed like this *....* are thoughts and like this #....# are lyrics.  
  
WARNING: 1. This story contains slash! 2. This story has many characters, so it might be confusing for some of you.  
  
When Fates and Feelings Collide  
  
Written by: Slayerteam.  
  
CHAPTER 2: Captured  
  
At Genomex:  
  
"Mr. Eckhart, sir. There's someone here to see you." A guard says.  
  
"Who is it?" Eckhart asks.  
  
"Uhm...His name is Ames White."  
  
"Let him in."  
  
"Hello, you white-haired freak." White says when he steps into the office.  
  
"Mr. White, to what do I owe this honor?" Eckhart replies.  
  
"My ass! You said the prophecy was bogus. It's true, my men know that your freaks and my transgenics already met!"  
  
"That's very unpleasant news."  
  
Outside of Genomex in the Double Helix:  
  
"So...This is where my parents were born?" Hayley asks.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Shalimar answers.  
  
"Hey Shal, did anybody ever tell you that you have beautiful, uhm...Beautiful eyes?" Hayley says.  
  
"Uhm...No, thanks, I guess." Shalimar replies. "Are you hitting on me?"  
  
"Who? Me? No, pff...Of course not. Geez, can you imagine. Me hitting on you? No, God no." Hayley says.  
  
"Okay, we need to land and get into this Genomex 'cause that's White's car right there." Zack says.  
  
"Okay, Jesse, we're going to land. Stand by for some action." Brennan says to Jesse through his comlink.  
  
Team #2 is in the south part of the city.  
  
"Okay, where to look first?" Emma asks.  
  
"Let's check the empty warehouses and stuff like that first." Alex answers.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Max says.  
  
They went to check the warehouses but couldn't find anything that might be useful.  
  
"Okay, so we checked the warehouses and found nothing, where do we look now?" Alec asks.  
  
At the same moment Brennan talks to Jesse.  
  
"Okay, Jesse, we're going to land. Stand by for some action."  
  
"Okay, where are you right now?"  
  
"We're outside of Genomex. White's in there."  
  
"We'll be right there."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Let's go!" Spike says.  
  
While Team #2 is on their way to Genomex, Team #1 is landing.  
  
At Genomex:  
  
"It certainly is." White says. One of the guards steps into the office: "Sir the Double Helix is outside of the building." "Damn... Okay thank you for the warning." Eckhart replies.  
  
"I'm guessing they know about the prophecy, but how?"  
  
"I wouldn't know but we need to deal with them first."  
  
"We should capture one or two." White says with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Why...?"  
  
"I have a plan..." "I'll trust you this time." And Eckhart orders the guard to capture two of their enemies.  
  
Outside:  
  
"Here come Eckhart's men!" Brennan says. "And White's goons." Zack adds.  
  
"Hayley you stay in the Double Helix." Shalimar says. "Like hell I am!". Shalimars eyes flash: "I'm not kidding!" Hayley's eyes flash too: "Neither am I" "I'm not gonna argue with you, DAMN IT!" "Good let's go!". Then Shalimar knocks out Hayley "Sorry kid but I can't take the risk of Eckhart taking you." And Shalimar leaves the Double Helix. They all start to fight.  
  
A few minutes later team 2 arrives.  
  
"Alex, you stay here." Alec says. "In your dreams, I'm coming with you!" "Look you have to stay here, we can't afford to get you captured" Max says. "I don't care, I'm coming wether you like it or not!". Max knocks out Alex and says: "You're staying end of discussion." "Let's go" Tara says. They go and help the others.  
  
About 5 minutes later both Hayley and Alex wake up. They run towards the others and start to fight. At first no one notices the two, but suddenly there were less guards to fight.  
  
"Alex!" Alec shouts. "Hayley!" Shalimar shouts. "I thought I told you to stay away!" They both scream. Suddenly two guards attack them from behind.  
  
A girl in dark clothes walks over to Buffy: "Hi girlfriend!" "Faith?!" "Surprised?" Buffy and Faith go at it.  
  
"Alec!" "Shalimar!" Alex and Hayley look at each other and decide to help the two. Alec and Shalimar struggle to get free but the two soldiers are too strong. Alex and Hayley attack them. They let go of their hostages and go after the younger ones, figuring they will put up less of a fight. After a long battle they finally get them. "Eckhart said to get two of them, let's go." One of the soldiers says. "Right" And they walk back to the building with an unconcious Hayley and Alex.  
  
"Hayley, Alex!" Willow shouts. "Freeze" she calls but her spell is countered by.... Warren. "Warren?" "Yes witch, you thought you could kill me, get your love back and get away with it? You guys get inside NOW!"  
  
"Sorry B. Mission completed. Gotta run!" Faith says.  
  
OEEEHHH!!!! Another so called thrilling chapter finished. What WILL happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter of.... AAAAHHHH SHUT UP!!!!! Just wait till we update! 


	3. When good goes bad, good!

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters or places (or everything that DOESN'T belong to us) of Dark Angel, Mutant X or BtVS. We don't own the songs in it either. We DO own Hayley Starr (owner: DarkStar), Alexandra Hunter (owner: Maxie-moo), Kris Krayton, Gigi Livibido and the band This End Up or Down (mentioned as TUEoD). You touch 'm without asking and all hell WILL break loose!!! Thou have been warned...YEAH RIGHT!  
  
A's.N.: This is set in an A.U., so we've been messing with time (and people) a bit. And everyone's in Vancouver. The characters Hayley and Alex are bassed on the writers and Kris and Gigi on two of their friends. O yeah, the BtVS teams are just guest starring.... ;) Things printed like this *....* are thoughts and like this #....# are lyrics.  
  
WARNING: 1. this story contains slash! 2. This story has many characters, so it might be confusing for some of you.  
  
When Fates and Feelings Collide  
  
Written by: Slayerteam.  
  
CHAPTER 3: When good goes bad, good!  
  
"We have to go after them." Anya says calmly.  
  
"Adam, they captured Hayley and Alex." Jesse says.  
  
"Get back to the sanctuary, we need to re-group and figure out a strategy to get them back." Adam says.  
  
"Forget strategy, we have to get them now, God knows what they'll do to them." Alec says.  
  
"No Alec, don't. If we get captured now, we can forget about it." Max says.  
  
At Genomex:  
  
Faith, Warren and two soldiers hold down Hayley and Alex. Eckhart and White come in.  
  
"Release them." Eckhart orders.  
  
They let them go but keep a close eye on them.  
  
"What do you want?" Alex asks.  
  
"The prototypes are perfect, let's try it on some real subjects." White says.  
  
"These two are young but they'll do." Eckhart replies.  
  
"Get them to the lab and seat them, I'll be there in a minute." Eckhart says to Faith.  
  
Faith and Warren and the two soldiers take Hayley and Alex to the lab and tie them to their seats.  
  
Back where Eckhart and White are:  
  
"We need to sedate them first before we can do anything. Do you have anything strong enough to hold them down?" White asks.  
  
"Yes, I will take care of that, let's go." Eckhart answers.  
  
They both walk to the lab. Eckhart grabs two syringes and says:  
  
"Inject this into their blood system."  
  
Faith takes them and does what she has been told. After a few minutes both Hayley and Alex pass out.  
  
"Get them onto the table and tie them down." White says.  
  
At the Sanctuary:  
  
"Giles!"  
  
"Buffy, you're back!"  
  
"Bad news, Faith and Warren are part of it too."  
  
"Faith and.Warren?" Xander asks "The one Will killed?"  
  
"I know it's strange but it's him and he's friggin' strong."  
  
"Yeah and there were supercharged GS-Agents there as well. Neither Shalimar nor I could hurt them." Alec says. "They're the ones who captured Alex and Hayley."  
  
"Great! Transgenic, slayers, new mutants and supercharged Matrix agents, why did we come along again OC?" Sketchy asks.  
  
"The girls?" OC answers. "Speaking of which, that Emma girl looks a lot like your Natalie, Sketch."  
  
"I know." He whispers. "Clone?"  
  
"I don't think so, I don't know about you but I'm gonna check her out." OC says and walks over to Emma.  
  
Giles, Logan and Adam are sitting in the lab.  
  
"Buffy got another piece of the prophecy. I think it's the first part of the sentence: The creatures made by mankind will combine and bring."  
  
"Good. That's good. Now how are we...?" Suddenly Jesse and Zack come crashing through the window.  
  
"Alec and Shalimar are gone looking for the kids but the kids are here.with an attitude." Jesse explains and goes back to where he came from. The others follow him and find the whole lot laying on the ground knocked out. They don't find a single trace of the kids.  
  
"They have to be around here somewhere." Adam says. Then he finds out that he's the only one not out cold. "They're good." Suddenly he sees Alex in front of him.  
  
"Thanks, we are." Alex says and hits him in the face.  
  
"We need to clean this mess before Alec and Shalimar come home." Hayley says.  
  
"I say we kill them all, Hayl."  
  
"No, we'll bring them somewhere safe."  
  
One hour later at the Sanctuary:  
  
"Adam, we couldn't.Adam?" Shalimar looks around.  
  
"Where are they?" Alec asks.  
  
"I have no idea but someone's here."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I can hear it, it's a feral thing. There" Shalimar points and they run towards the sound.  
  
"Alex? Hayley? What are you doing here?" Alec asks.  
  
Alex opens her mouth to speak but Hayley puts her hand over Alex' mouth thinking she could say something to blow their cover.  
  
"We barely escaped. Eckhart and White were about to use us as lab rats." Hayley barely finished talking when she felt something against her hand. She removed it quickly from Alex' mouth.  
  
"Eeww.Did you just lick my hand?"  
  
Alex just smiled innocently and says: "Always think before you put your hand somewhere where it doesn't belong."  
  
"Are you okay?" Alec asks Alex.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Where are the others?" Shalimar asks.  
  
"I don't know, there was no one here when we got here." Hayley answers.  
  
"We need to find them." Alec says.  
  
"Yeah, you two go look around the city and Alec and I will look around here for clues." Shalimar says.  
  
"Sure, let's go Alex." Hayley and Alex left the Sanctuary.  
  
"Something's not right, Alec. They're too quiet."  
  
"I know"  
  
"Let's see what we can find around here."  
  
They search the entire Sanctuary but don't find a thing.  
  
At Genomex:  
  
"Sir, they're back." A guard says. "Let them in." "Yes Sir."  
  
"How did it go?" Eckhart asks.  
  
"We got everyone except Alec and Shalimar." Alex answers.  
  
"Where did you put them?" White asks.  
  
"Some place safe." Hayley replies.  
  
"Good. You may leave now." Alex and Hayley left Eckhart's office and decided to go back to the Sanctuary.  
  
At the Sanctuary:  
  
"We need to capture them and see what the hell is going on." Shalimar says.  
  
"We need to set up a trap or something for when they come back." Alec says.  
  
"Yeah, but what?"  
  
"I don't know. Wait.I got it."  
  
About half an hour later at the Sanctuary:  
  
"Is the trap all set, Alec?"  
  
"Yeah, now all we have to do is wait for them to come back." At the same moment he said that Hayley and Alex entered the Sanctuary.  
  
"We couldn't find anything." Hayley says.  
  
"Neither could we." Shalimar replies and signals for Alec to slowly lower the cage above their heads. Before either one of them noticed they were trapped inside the cage.  
  
"Damn it! I'm guessing you figured our little secret out?" Hayley says.  
  
"Yup" Alec says and tranquilizes them.  
  
"We need to take a blood sample from both." Shalimar says.  
  
"Already did that, see." Alec says as he holds up the samples.  
  
15 Minutes later:  
  
"Just as I thought, the bad guys tempered with their DNA. Now Hayley is only 75% New Mutant and 25% Transgenic and Alex is the other way around. You stay here and see if you can find out what they are capable of now. I'll go check up on them." Shalimar says and goes to the cage.  
  
"Hello, pretty pussycat, you came to check how we're doin'?" Hayley says.  
  
"Oh come on, Hayl. I wan to kick some freak ass." Alex says.  
  
"No, Shal is mine."  
  
"I'm not yours, Hayl."  
  
"Ohw.And here I was thinking that we had something. Come on Shalimar, open the damn cage."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Fine, if you won't do it, I will." Alex says and breaks the bars of the cage.  
  
"I'll go after tall, dark and transgenic, you take care of your blondie over there." Alex says and runs off.  
  
"It looks like it's just you and me, babe." Hayley says.  
  
"We don't have to fight, Hayley."  
  
Hayley's eyes flash, "Oh yeah, we do. Come Feral, let's get dirty."  
  
Hayley lands a kick towards Shalimar, who leaps onto a table and jumps Hayley. Hayley grabs Shalimar by the arms, throws her over her head, rolls over and sits on top of Shalimar.  
  
"Now, isn't his fun?" Hayley takes Shalimar's wrists and pins them to the floor.  
  
"Hayley, let me go!" Shalimar shouts while struggling to pull her arms free.  
  
"Don't try to beat me because you can't. This Transgenic blood makes me stronger then you." Hayley replies while she turns Shalimar's wrists.  
  
Meanwhile in the lab:  
  
"I figured out that they're stronger then any of us, how are they?" Alec says because he assumes that it's Shalimar who just entered the lab.  
  
"We're fine, thanks for asking. You shouldn't have assumed that it was Shalimar who entered the room because you know what they say. Assuming makes an ass out of you and me."  
  
"Alex? How did you get out?"  
  
"That was easy, first we had a little chat with Shal, then I broke the bars of the cage and then we got out and by the way, you're right. We ARE stronger." She says while leaping up and kicking Alec in the chest. The force of the kick was so much that it caused Alec to take a few steps back.  
  
"Don't do this Alex."  
  
But she doesn't listen to him and punches him in the face a few times.  
  
"Okay, I tried to be nice about this."  
  
"Newsflash Alec, being nice never works."  
  
Alex leaps up at the same time as Alec. They both avoid each others kicks. Alec leaps up again but Alex kicks him in the stomach causing him to lose his balance and he falls to the ground. She gave him a nice, hard punch in the face. Unfortunately it wasn't hard enough to knock him out. Alec kicks her legs out from under her and she falls to the ground. He sits on top of her and is about to knock her out when she turns them around so she is the one sitting on top of him. He easily throws her off of him. He's about to get up when Alex shoots an energy bolt at him. It was strong enough to knock him into unconsciousness. She ties his arms and feet together with a rope she found in the lab. After she finished tying him up she walks back to where Hayley and Shalimar were fighting.  
  
"Say, are you two fighting or having sex? C'mon Hayl, get off of her."  
  
"I am getting off, what are you talking about?"  
  
In the second Hayley was distracted Shalimar kicks her off and sends her crashing into the wall.  
  
"You bitch, now you messed up my hair. God, what is it with you mutants?"  
  
"I'll get her."  
  
"NO, like I said, Shalimar is mine.Uhm where did she go?"  
  
"Looking for me?" Shalimar had popped up behind her and punches her in the face when she turns around to face Shalimar.  
  
"Oh, you didn't think that actually hurt, did you? I know something funnier." With that Hayley uses her empathic powers to make Shalimar believe that she was back at Genomex with Eckhart experimenting on her.  
  
"That should rip up some old wounds." Hayley laughs.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Alex says. And they left Shalimar lying on the floor kicking and screaming. 


	4. Weaknesses

For all warnings...Hey didn't you read the first chapters?! Anyway, not ours, we don't own them (expect for well Hayley, Alexandra and such). Let's just begin where we left of. =XXX= Slayerteam. By the way I know jack about magic, so if I wrote something that is just totally crap and utterly ridiculous... SORRY! Some might think I should write about magic then, well everyone's a critic! ~DarkStar~  
  
Chapter 4: Weaknesses.  
  
At the so called safe place:  
  
After being unconscious for quite a while, everybody woke up.  
  
"Where the bloody hell are we?" Spike asks.  
  
"I don't know but I'm not liking it one bit." Buffy replies.  
  
"Is everybody okay?" Adam now wants to know.  
  
"Besides having a bruised ego because I got my ass kicked by a girl, I'm perfectly fine." Brennan says a little upset about what Hayley did to him.  
  
"I'd say we're all fine." Giles concludes.  
  
"We need to find a way outta here and fast!" Max says.  
  
"I could do a teleportation spell." Willow suggests "Where do we wanna go?"  
  
"Can't we go to that well decorated place where we came from?" Anya asks.  
  
"The Sanctuary seems the safest bet."  
  
"Wait! How do we know if the children from the corn ain't there?" Xander asks.  
  
"I can't sense them in the Sanctuary." Emma says.  
  
"Adam, I've been trying to reach Shalimar but she isn't answering." Brennan says. "And neither is Alec..."  
  
"Emma, can you sense Alec or Shalimar?" Logan asks.  
  
"I'll try." She sat down on the ground, closed her eyes and scanned for any sign of them.  
  
It didn't take her long to find Alec: "I found Alec, he's unconscious but alive."  
  
"And Shalimar?" Zack asks to everyone's surprise.  
  
"Well, uh, let's see. Yeah, I found her."  
  
"Is she okay?" "No, something's... AAAHHHH!!!" Emma screams as she feels Shalimar's emotional pain.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tara asks Emma.  
  
"We... we... We need to get going. NOW!" Emma stutters.  
  
"Already on it." Willow says "Everybody grab on." And with a flash they were back at the Sanctuary.  
  
"Shalimar!" Emma runs to her.  
  
"What's with the blonde?" Spike asks.  
  
"Hayley must've used her psionic powers on her." Adam explains.  
  
"I'll try to wake up Alec." Max says.  
  
"Could somebody help me get Shalimar to my room?" Emma asks "I need all the silence I can get."  
  
"I'll help." Zack picks Shalimar up and carries her to Emma's room.  
  
"Put her down on my bed." "You gonna be all right?" "Yeah I'll be fine. Thanks Zack."  
At the lab:  
  
"Alec, wake up!" Max tries for the fifth time. "This ain't workin'." After trying another ten times she decides that there's only one thing left to do. She slaps him in his face. Real, real hard. Finally Alec wakes up. "Hey sleepyhead!" Max greets "You okay?"  
  
"I got my ass kicked by a 17-year old kid." Alec says not believing it.  
  
"You certainly did." Max helps him up. "Everybody seems to have a bruised ego. Brennan was complaining too."  
  
"How's Shalimar?"  
  
"Emma is helping her right now. Hayley has put some mojo on her." They join the others who are openly discussing what could have happened to the two teenagers.  
  
"We need to find out how they've become so strong and why they did this." Adam says.  
  
"No need. Been there, done this." Ale says and hands the test results to Adam. Alec explains everything while Adam is running through the papers: "Why? It seems that our good friends have brainwashed Hayley and Alex. And the "how did they get so strong?"-question... Brainwashing is not all they did. They amped them up. Big time!"  
After the team went through all the details:  
"So they are New Mutants as well as trangenics?" Giles asks.  
  
"Yup, now we need to find way to reverse it."  
  
Zack came back from Emma's room. Not much later Emma joined them: "Willow, I need your help."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Follow me..." Emma led the way and finally enters her room. "Maybe your magic will be able to help. Can you, like, open a door so I can enter her dreamscape? I can't seem to pull it off on my own."  
  
"I think so, yeah." Willow and Emma lay Shalimar on the ground and then sat down, each at a side. Willow lays her hand on Shalimar's forehead and closed her eyes. She signaled Emma she was ready.  
~ In Shalimar's dreamscape ~  
Shalimar was strapped in a seat once again, Eckhart stood at the other side of a glass door. Shalimar knew what time it was. Suddenly everything froze and Emma entered the room. She saw Shalimar's confusion. "Relax, Shal it's me. Willow is helping me getting through. You have to take my hand and come back."  
  
"How do I know you're not a test?"  
  
"Just take my hand Shal."  
  
"No! You're not real!"  
  
"Look at me! Look me in the eyes and tell me you still think that I am an agent." Shalimar looks at Emma and then takes her hand. Emma smiles and nods.  
~ Real world ~  
All three wake up. "Shalimar! Thank God." Emma says and hugs her friend.  
  
"Emma, what I don't understand is if Hayley did this, why did it take the both of us to break it?" Willow asks.  
  
"They're stronger than we are, thanks to mixed blood." Shal explains.  
  
"No, no it's not just that. I sensed a powerful magical force before we arrived. I think it came off them."  
  
"What? They're supercharged AND supernatural?" Emma asks.  
  
"No, something's controlling them. To reverse it we need to destroy the source or reform them somehow."  
  
"How do we do that?" Shal asks.  
  
"Easy, look for a weakness." Tara says as she walks into the room.  
  
"I already know what Hayley's weakness is; I could sense it all around her." Emma says.  
  
"Well what is it?" Willow was getting curious.  
  
"That's easy, Shalimar."  
  
"Yeah?" Shalimar replies thinking she's being called.  
  
"No, YOU'RE Hayley's weakness."  
  
"What? Me? NO, I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are." Tara says "We need to explain it to the others." And the four of them leave to tell the others.  
After explaining everything:  
"But what is Alex' weakness? I mean, please don't tell me she's invincible." Xander says.  
  
"Well considering she fought Alec and he survived, I think he is a pretty save bet." Logan says.  
  
"Okay, now that we know that what are we gonna do about it?" Buffy asks.  
  
"We need to get them in two separate places." Tara says "There Shalimar and Alec can talk to them and try to destroy the magical connection."  
  
"Although this is a capitol plan of yours Tara, there is a slight problem." Giles says "The fact that THEY are under this spell proves that Warren has grown more powerful. It might take more than simple human emotions alone."  
  
"Well we could try a binding spell on Warren or search their soul."  
  
"Wait a minute. Search their WHAT?!" OC said "Ah, HELL NO! This is getting too freaky. I mean mutants I can deal with but the Poltergeist, NO WAY!"  
  
"It's nothing like that. They are under a spell, their humane side is suppressed."  
  
"They seemed pretty rational though. It's not like they're complete animals." Alec said.  
  
"True, what the spell does is suppress your consciousness, your ability to feel someone's pain. No emotions what so ever." Willow explains.  
  
"But Hayley showed; well let's just say some emotions." Shal says.  
  
"She did?" Giles immediately asks "What..."  
  
"Lust and a good sense of sarcasm."  
  
"Then this is another spell."  
  
"Or it has another effect on them..." Tara says.  
  
"Resulting in amplification of their stronger, primal, darker personality" Adam says "That must be it, due to the genetic altering, they're stronger, faster and not to forget smarter than any living being. They must be able to partially fight the spell."  
  
"Okay, since Eckhart and White soon will know that cross-mutation works, they'll have an army up and ready in no time. We need a plan." Logan concluded.  
  
"Tara. You, Willow and Anya go fight Warren. Buffy you take care of Faith, but be careful my feelings tell me she's under a spell too." Giles says "Alec and Shalimar, you must stay in the Double Helix and wait for a sign from the girls. The rest, it's up to you to fight that army."  
At Genomex:  
"Outstanding performance Miss Hunter, Miss Starr. You can have the day off." Eckhart says.  
  
"What about this pretty little flower?" Hayley says referring to Faith.  
  
"Very well, but stand by."  
  
"Right..." Alex says and the three walk out of the office.  
  
"Mr. White begin production of the army and prepare for another attack."  
  
With Hayley and Faith: "Okay what do you want from me freak?"  
  
"You're as much a freak as I am Faith. But anyway, this is my room."  
  
"What?!" Faith asks grabbing Hayley by her wrist. The door opened.  
  
"I just want us to have a little fun." Hayley says, luring Faith in. The door closed.  
In the Double Helix:  
"Do you really believe all that stuff about spells?" Shalimar asks. "As crazy as it may sound, I do. Anything is possible in the frickin' world of ours." Alec replies "I've go a question for you."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Do you really believe I'm Alex' weakness?"  
  
"Sure, why not? You like her don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, a lot, even if she's only 17. I just met her and I think I'm already falling for her."  
  
"She seemed great at first but I think she's kind of a loner."  
  
"Yeah, I know. She doesn't have many friends. Hey, but what's up with you and Hayley?"  
  
"Nothing, I think she's a little nuts."  
  
"Yeah, about you."  
  
"What? No! Just nuts."  
  
"Yeah right, you seem to have the same effect on our Zacky."  
  
"Yeah, no offense but I don't really like 'm all that much."  
  
"Neither do I. It's like he can't smile. He's always moody. I don't think he even knows how to relax and have fun." Shalimar laughed at this. "No but seriously Shalimar, nothing going on between you and the kid? I seriously think she's falling for your feral charms."  
  
"Alec, she's a teenager, a walking pile of hormones and not to forget a SHE."  
  
"And gay..."  
  
"How do YOU know that?"  
  
"You don't wanna know..."  
  
"Anyway, there is nothing going on between Hayley and me."  
  
"Yes there is."  
  
They didn't know Emma was overhearing the conversation: "Yes there is Shalimar and I know why."  
  
Before Shalimar could answer they heard Brennan's voice through the com- link: "Here they come. Em, get ready."  
  
"Alec, Shal, if I were you I would use your advantages." Emma suggests.  
  
"Right..." They both say.  
~~~~  
  
Another chapter bites the dust. Please review. 


End file.
